I Miss Your Smile
by Yolu
Summary: Disalah satu kelas yang terkenal dengan anak-anak yang pintar yaitu Konohagakure High School sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Kekashi sensei di hari terakhir ujian. Masing-masing anak terlihat sangat serius, lalu keesokan harinya hasil nilai dipajang di papan nilai per semester.


**I Miss Your Smile**

 **Gerne : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

 **Rating : PG**

 **Length : One Shoot**

 **Cast : Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno**

Disalah satu kelas yang terkenal dengan anak-anak yang pintar yaitu Konohagakure High School sedang sibuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Kekashi sensei di hari terakhir ujian. Masing-masing anak terlihat sangat serius, lalu keesokan harinya hasil nilai dipajang di papan nilai per semester. Beberapa anak terlihat sangat kesal dan mengeluh dengan hasil nilainya, ada juga yang merasa puas dan bahagia karena nilainya sangat tinggi dan salah satu orang yang selalu dengan ekspresi datar. Iya, siapa lagi kalau bukan anak yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama yaitu Sasuke Uchiha.

Anak itu hanya diam dengan ekspresi datar dan ada juga salah seorang yang selalu memandangnya dari kejauhan yaitu Sakura Haruno. Dia memasuki peringkat ke tiga dan walaupun didalam hatinya dia berusaha untuk menyatakan perasaannya tetap saja sulit baginya untuk mendekatinya. Sasuke anak yang terkenal dikalangan gadis sehingga sangat sulit untuk mengungkapkannya karena banyak sekali yang berusaha menyatakannya ke Sasuke dan ujung-ujungnya ditolak bahkan Sasuke tidak merespon sama sekali. Dari kotak sepatu, laci meja sampai tempat lemari baju olahraga pun selalu penuh bahkan banjir dengan surat cinta.

" _ **Apa aku harus menyerah saja?**_ " ucap Sakura pelan.

Tak lama kemudian di kelas, pada saat penempatan kelas kembali diatur tempat duduk dan itu adalah masalah terbesar yaitu mata gadis yang membara menunggu giliran Sasuke untuk mengambil undian seperti melihat jackpot yang ditunggu adalah anak yang dapat duduk disamping Sasuke. Semua gadis mengincar tempat itu dan menatap seperti tatapan akan haus darah serta bagi yang menduduki tempat tersebut akan habis dibully oleh semua gadis, ya karena mereka tidak rela idolanya berdekatan dengan gadis lain. Kemudian yang sialnya, tempat duduk yang bersebelahan dengan Sasuke didekat jendela adalah Sakura Haruno. Entah Sakura harus merasa senang atau sedih karena semua anak perempuan akan mengincar Sakura. Ya, Sakura akan menjadi target bully.

" _ **Siapa yang membuat peraturan konyol ini? Padahal baru saja permohonanku terkabul. Semoga selama aku duduk disini, semua akan baik-baik saja. Yah, semoga.**_ " Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan membenamkan wajahnya di meja dengan kedua tangannya. Sasuke tetap diam dan tidak banyak respon, ya anak itu memeang sangat dingin.

Penderitaan Sakura dimulai dari sekarang, sejak dia duduk disamping Sasuke banyak buku pelajaran yang telah sobek, atau penuh coretan yang menghinanya atau baju olahraga yang basah dan ada juga sepatu gantinya yang kotor seperti habis dibuang kedalam tempat sampah. Meja yang kotor dan tempat duduk diberi lem membuat rok sekolahnya menjadi lengket dan hamper sobek. Sakura mengetahui siapa pelakunya tetapi dia tetap dengan pendiriannya yaitu tidak ingin membuat masalah semakin besar dan tidak mencari perhatian terhadap Sasuke. Dia juga tidak tahu apakah harus bertahan dengan keadaan seperti ini yang bisa membuatnya gila dan muak akan hal ini.

Satu hal yang membuat Sakura penasaran terhadap Sasuke adalah sampai kapan dia bersikap seperti itu, Sakura tidak meminta agar Sasuke menolongnya, menerima cintanya atau membentak gadis-gadis yang selalu membullynya. Hanya satu hal yang Sakura inginkan dari Sasuke yaitu senyuman tulus seperti peristiwa itu.

Peristiwa dimana saat Sakura pertama kali datang ke Konohagakure High School dimana dia tersesat mencari ruang guru dan tidak sengaja bertanya kepada Sasuke dan hal yang paling memalukan adalah entah darimana kodok hijau yang menjijikan muncul dekat kaki Sakura sehingga membuatnya menjerit ketakutan dan berlompat-lompat berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari kodok itu. pertama kali Sasuke tertawa dengan sedikit renyah kemudian dia memberitahukan kepada Sakura dimana letak ruang guru berada sambil menunjukkan senyumannya yang tulus.

Sakura tidak mengerti kenapa senyum Sasuke tiba-tiba menghilang dan mulai bersikap dingin terhadap orang sekitar termasuk dirinya. Sebelum itu, Sasuke adalah anak yan baik dan ramah terhadap orang lain, bahkan Sakura sering melihatnya sedang asyik bermain sepak bola dengan yang lainnya. Entah sejak kapan senyum Sasuke memudar dan bersikap acuh tak acuh bahkan sampai Kakashi sensei memanggilnya ke ruang konsultasi, tidak ada yang tahu kenapa Sasuke berubah.

Ada rumor yang mengatakan bahwa ibu Sasuke telah meninggal dan membuat Sasuke sangat bersedih sampai dia tidak bisa tersenyum kembali, ada juga yang mengatakan karena dulu Sasuke selalu dibandingkan dengan Itachi Uchiha yaitu kakaknya yang sukses masuk ke salah satu universitas terkenal sampai bisa bekerja di salah satu perusahaan top di dunia sehingga ayahnya mulai berharap Sasuke bisa sukses seperti kakaknya sehingga dia merasa tertekan. Entah rumor itu mana yang benar, yang pasti masih khawatir dengan sikap Sasuke.

Suatu hari Sakura benar-benar merasa sangat tertekan bahkan raut wajahnya yang muram dan tatapannya yang kosong, akibat gadis-gadis yang tiada habisnya membullynya bahkan mungkin mentalnya menurun dengan pembuktian nilai semester Sakura kali ini turun drastis ke peringkat dua puluh kebawah dari sekian banyak anak. Sakura juga dipanggil oleh Kakashi sensei ke ruang konsultasi, dan Sakura tetap mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja walaupun kenyataannya tidak sama sekali.

Sasuke sedang duduk di dekt lapangan sepak bola, dia sedang tiduran dideretan bangku penonton dan sekilas menatap langit, tidak sengaja dia melihat sosok gadis yang dia kenal siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura tetapi dari ketinggian seperti itu Sasuke kurang melihatnya dengan jelas akibat teriknya matahari sehingga membuatnya silau. Kemudian terlihat juga sekelompok gadis yang menarik tangan Sakura, Sasuke melihat dengan sekilas lalu dia duduk sejenak.

" _ **Apakah dia baik-baik saja, ini benar-benar keterlaluan…**_ " akhirnya Sasuke berucap seperti itu.

Sasuke segera menghampiri tempat dimana dia melihat Sakura. Lantai paling atas gedung sekolah. Awalnya Sasuke berjalan perlahan kemudian dia mendengar pembicaraan gadis-gadis yang membully Sakura. " _ **Rasakan anak itu, biar tahu kalau dirinya tidak pantas dekat dengan Sasuke. Berani-beraninya dia tetap diam dan masih mendekati Sasuke. Puas sekali memberinya pelajaran Sebaiknya dia mati saja agar tidak mengganggu Sasuke.**_ "

Sasuke terkejut dengan perkataan gadis-gadis itu dan mulai mengepalkan tangannya. Betapa bodohnya dia mempertahankan sikap dinginnya itu dan membuat orang lain menderita, bahkan dia masih tidak sadar atas perbuatannya sehingga melukai perasaan orang banyak. Dia terlalu egois dan mementingkan omongan ayahnya yang selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan kakaknya sehingga membuatnya muak akan segala hal dan karena ibunya yang telah tiada benar membuatnya sangat sedih sehingga tidak mampu untuk tersenyum kembali.

Sasuke menghampiri gadis-gadis itu dan mereka sangat kaget sambil berteriak mengagumi Sasuke. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis dan berkata dengan keras dan kejam, " _ **Aku tidak sudi dikagumi oleh kalian, kalian itu lebih rendah dari binatang liar. Sampai aku mendengar kembali kalian membully orang lain. Aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh kalian semua,**_ **MENGERTI!** "

Gadis-gadis itu terlihat panik dan terdiam kaku. Pertama kali mereka melihat Sasuke dengan wajah seperti itu. Sasuke kembali berkata, " _ **Dimana gadis itu? Sampai aku melihatnya luka sedikitpun, habislah kalian semua.**_ " Gadis-gadis itu memberitahu dimana Sakura berada. Sakura dipukuli dan disekap di sebuah gudang peralatan kecil diatap sekolah.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menghampiri dimana Sakura berada, dia menaiki banyak anak tangga dan sampai sekilas terjatuh tetapi Sasuke kembali berdiri dan berlari hingga kea tap sekolah dan membuka pintu atap. Angin berhembus dengan kencang sehingga kedua matanya terasa sangat perih lalu Sasuke mencari gudang kecil yang berisi peralatan yang tidak dipakai dan dia menemukannya.

Sasuke membuka pintunya tetapi pintu itu terkunci rapat bahkan gudang tersebut tidak ada ventilasi atau apapun. " _ **Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan. Sakura, kau didalam. Sakura… Jawab aku… Ah~ Sial.**_ " Sasuke mulai khawatir karena Sakura tidak meresponnya dan terpaksa Sasuke mendobrak pintu tersebut. Sasuke melihat sosok Sakura di antara barang-barang dengan pakaian yang compang-camping dan wajah yang babak belur akibat gadis yang membullynya dengan keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

" _ **Sakura… Sakura… Bertahanlah… Maafkan aku. Aku minta maaf, karena aku kau jadi menderita seperti ini. Kumohon bangunlah.**_ " Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal sambil berlari menuju Rumah Sakit.

Ketika dokter memeriksa Sakura, dia mengalami luka yang sangat parah bahkan dia dirawat di ruang ICU dalam keadaan koma. Sasuke tidak tanggung-tanggung membayar semua perobatan Sakura selama dia disana dan gadis-gadis tersebut yang membully Sakura dilaporkan sehingga mereka masuk ke dalam penjara karena tindakan bullying adalah perbuatan yang termasuk tindakan kriminalitas dan membunuh orang yang tidak bersalah adalah hal yang sangat kejam. Sasuke akan mengamuni mereka jika mereka bersedia menjalani hukuman sesuai peraturan dan hukum yang berlaku.

Sasuke selalu rajin menemani Sakura diseusai sekolah dan setiap harinya, dia mulai berusaha kembali bersikap normal dengan bantuan dari banyak teman dan nasehat Kakashi sensei. Sasuke selalu menanti Sakura agar bangun dari komanya dan berharap dia memaafkannya. Sasuke selalu membawa mawar putih sebagai tanda permintaan maafnya. Dari hari ke hari dia juga rajin mengganti mawar yang layu dengan yang baru agar ketika Sakura terbangun akan merasa senang.

Di kemudian harinya ruang kamar dimana Sakura dirawat, ia terbaring lemah dan masih belum sadar, seorang suster sedang memeriksa peralatan yang ada ditubuh Sakura. Suatu ketika kedua kelopak mata Sakura mulai bergerak dan perlahan ia membuka matanya.

" _ **Nona sudah sadar, yokatta. Nona sudah menjalani koma selama beberapa bulan**_ _._ " Kata suster.

" _ **Aku ada dimana?**_ " tanya Sakura dengan suara yang masih lemah.

" _ **Nona berada dirumah sakit, kareshiya selalu datang menjenguk setiap hari bahkan membawakan bunga mawar putih. Romantis sekali Ah~ sebaiknya nona istirahat.**_ " Jawab suster panjang lebar dan permisi pergi.

" _ **Kareshi?**_ " Sakura terdiam dan kembali beristirahat.

Tak lama Sasuke datang dan berpapasan dengan suster yang merawat Sakura, suster itu memberitahukan bahwa Sakura sudah sadar dan dia sedang tidur. Senyuman bahagia terpancr di wajah Sasuke dan segera pergi ke ruangan dimana Sakura berada. Sasuke membuka pintu dan berjalan menemui Sakura.

" _ **Kau sudah sadar, Sakura?**_ " kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya diam.

" _ **Gomen, membuatmu seperti ini. Semua salahku.**_ " Ucap Sasuke.

Sakura masih terdiam.

" _ **Apakah kamu mau memaafkanku?**_ " kata Sasuke dengan wajah yang mulai murung karena melihat Sakura bersikap seperti ini.

" _ **Apa kau tahu kenapa aku bertahan dari penderitaan yang bisa saja merenggut nyawaku? Apa kau tahu?**_ " Sakura mulai berbicara dengan lirih.

Sasuke terdiam dan menatap Sakura.

" _ **Aku selalu mencintai seseorang yang selalu bersikap dinngin bahkan diidolakan oleh semua orang dan hanya aku yang bodoh masih bertahan hanya untuk melihatmu tersenyum seperti dulu. Rasanya aku harus berhenti mencintaimu, dan seharusnya aku mati saja.**_ " Kata Sakura yang mulai meneteskan air mata.

Sasuke masih terdiam melihat Sakura menangis dan tubuhnya tergerak lalu memeluk Sakura dengan erat.

" _ **Kumohon, jangan berhenti mencintaiku. Aku akan berubah dan kita mulai lagi kembali dari awal, tolongg berikan aku kesempatan untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu menderita dan menangis seperti ini. Gomen, Sakura.**_ " Kata Sasuke.

Sakura menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan Sasuke. Suhu ruangan tersebut mejadi hangat dan sinar mentari sore menembus jendela kamar dan Sakura yang sedang berada dipelukan Sasuke.

Hari demi hari Sakura menjalani terapi agar kondisi mental serta fisiknya kembali normal dan Sasuke selalu menemaninya sepanjang waktu, walaupun awalnya Sasuke agak tersipu malu karena Sakura mulai ceria dan mulai membuka hatinya kembali untuk menerima Sasuke. Sasuke berjanji akan membuat Sakura bahagia dan tidak akan membuatnya menderita. Beberapa hari kemudian, Sakura bisa kembali sekolah seperti biasa dan sekelompok gadis yang membully Sakura meminta maaf dan mereka juga menjadi teman baik Sakura karena Sakura tidak menyimpan dendam dandari awal Sakura sudah memaafkannya.

Pada saat bel sekolah berbunyi tanda pelajaran telah selesai, Sasuke mengambil tas dan melihat Sakura sedang membereskan barang-barangnya bersiap untuk pulang.

" _ **Ayo kita pulang.**_ " Kata Sasuke.

Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mereka berjalan disepanjang koridor. Sasuke menepuk bahu kanan Sakura dan berkata, _**Arigatou, kau masih bertahan mencintaiku.**_ " Sasuke tersenyum tulus seperti pada waktu awal mereka bertemu pertama kalinya. Sakura sangat senang melihat Sasuke tersenyum seperti itu. " _ **Aku suka kau tersenyum seperti itu tapi jangan banyak tersenyum ke gadis lain.**_ " Kata Sakura yang mulai tersipu malu. " _ **Kalau begitu, maukah kamu menjadi pacarku? Maka aku akan selalu bersamamu.**_ " Kata Sasuke yang menembak Sakura.

Sakura berjalan mulai cepat lama kelamaan setengah berlari meninggalkan Sasuke lalu dari jarak mereka sekitar lima meter Sakura berbalik dan berteriak di lorong tersebut, " _ **Iya aku mau jadi pacarmu, Sasuke.**_ " Sakura tersenyu sehingga membuat Sasuke kembali tersenyum dan berlari sambil memeluk erat Sakura karena bahagia. Mereka berdua tersenyum dan berjalan dengan berpegangan tangan melewati gerbang sekolah dengan pemandangan sore yang indah dan angin sore yang berhembus menerpa mereka berdua membuat mereka kembali tertawa senang. Yah, akhirnya mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih.


End file.
